


Miss Clavel's Big Mistake

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Madeline - All Media Types, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When Miss Clavel opens the door to Gandalf she doesn't realise what she is letting herself in for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "School" prompt

_In an old house in Paris that was covered in vines_  
 _Stayed twelve little dwarves in two wiggly lines_  
 _Miss Clavel spent most of her time saying “stop it”_  
 _And the smallest of all was Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit_  
  
Up until this point in her career Miss Clavel had successfully dealt with innumerable schoolgirls, including her most famous pupil Madeline.  But when Gandalf had come to her in a fit of desperation, she had no idea what she was letting herself in for.  
  
“I need someone to look after twelve dwarves who have been accidentally de-aged,” Gandalf said.  “It should only be for a few days, whilst Balin and I perfect the antidote.  And you’re the perfect person to do it.”  
  
“What am I supposed to do with them?” Miss Clavel asked.  
  
“What do you normally do with your charges?”  
  
“Give them lessons and take them on outings.”  
  
“Perfect!  There’s a hobbit, as well.  But I don’t think he’ll be a problem.”  
  
Miss Clavel should have realised what Gandalf was saying.  It was true the hobbit wasn’t a problem, but the twelve dwarves certainly were.  
  
Lessons were a disaster.  Miss Clavel found herself rotating which dwarves were sent to stand in the corners.  Thorin and Bilbo tried to spend all their time holding hands, which prevented them from writing in their exercise books.  Thorin sulked when they were told not to continue.  
  
And while she was used to a certain amount of hair-pulling from her charges, the dwarves were far worse.  Since this was followed by tears (also worse than the little girls) and the need to retie the braids, by the third day she announced they would all have sensible plaits or short hair.  When the dwarves started to grumble she produced a large pair of scissors and they promptly agreed to having plaits.  Bilbo’s hair was too short to plait, and he wasn’t keen on a pony tail, but seemed content with bunches, so Miss Clavel permitted him to have them instead.  
  
When she sent them all to bed early they didn’t settle down, but instead bounced on the beds.  Having had a much needed stiff drink she went up to check on them, and discovered three of the beds were broken.  
  
“As Bombur hasn’t broken his bed,” she said, “I presume any other breakages are All Your Own Faults.  And therefore you will have to sleep on broken beds.”  
  
She added the broken beds to the list of charges she was preparing for Gandalf.  This included twelve straw boaters.  Three had been lost in the Seine, one was up a tree and another was on the chimney.  The ill-fated outing to the zoo had left the gorilla wearing one hat, the tiger put its paw through another, and a third had sunk irretrievably in the penguin pond.  Two more had been lost when they had been turned into kites and Miss Clavel had no idea what had happened to the other two.  Nor was she inclined to ask.  
  
The only person who liked wearing a boater was Bilbo.  Kili had tried to steal it off him, but Bilbo had punched him.  Kili had gone crying to Miss Clavel, who had raised an eyebrow at him, and he had decided not to explain what had happened.  
  
Miss Clavel was extremely relieved when Gandalf returned at the end of the third day.  
  
“I have the solution,” he announced.  “Would you like me to explain it to you?”  
  
“There’s no need for that,” she replied.  “Just take your dwarves and go!”  
  
Gandalf looked rather surprised at her reaction, but Miss Clavel lost no time in rounding up the dwarves, telling them to line up in their twos (Nori, Dori and Ori were a three), agreeing with Thorin he could hold Bilbo’s hand, and pushing them all out of the door.  
  
Once they had gone Miss Clavel breathed a huge sigh of relief.  And resolved to never answer the door to a wizard again.


End file.
